


The End Of The World (One shot)

by Ellieheim



Category: Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: End of the World, Other, Running Away, bprd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieheim/pseuds/Ellieheim
Summary: A short story I wrote about my oc. She escapes from the BPRD after the events where Abe is shot.
Relationships: Abe Sapien/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The End Of The World (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are errors it is because I translated it from Spanish.

The rain was slow to fall. It had been two days completely cloudy but without any drop of rain, as if the sky were reluctant to release it. Today more than ever I wanted to go back to base, to go back to the bureau. See Kate again, go for coffee, have a stable place to stay. That was what I needed, what I really wanted, a stable place to stay. I was tired of wandering around. But I couldn't go back. I just couldn't. Without Hellboy first, then without Roger. God, it seemed like so long…. Then without Liz and then without… Abe. No, I had nothing left. Without them I couldn't bear the way people looked at me. How they treated us behind our backs. Since they said that Abe was a monster, since Devon treated him that way after everything he had done, they kept talking about him even though he was dead ... And ... And again in a ... tank, as if he was ... like if he wasn't human… No. I couldn't bear it.

I Escape from that life.

I went up a building with the pistol ready to fire if necessary, it was the only thing that I had not let go of my previous life. I had to be attentive to everything, one did not know what to find. I didn't just have to worry about monsters, also of people and animals. Especially domestic animals. Without owners, without food, some of them had gone wild.

The place looks like a shopping center. The first floor is flooded with water, so I decide to go up to the second. The shop windows are all broken, and the walls are covered in graffiti. I get stuck in one and feel my blue light tinkle a little. I was stuck in graffiti that reminds me of Abe, and for a second all I want is for everything to go back to the way it was before. For a second I lose myself, and I have to put all my strength to get out of that state so as not to lose more time. All my strength. The rain helps me something, the sound. It starts to fall, after two days. It was time.

it was time.

The rain. The rain will clean the environment a bit. The dirty, the blood. Clean everything up and put out the fires. I am sheltered in the mall, there is nothing to worry about. The once glass roof is smashed into pieces. The rain slowly seeps through them, and I have to find a place to take refuge. I go through a lot of things, I see a record store, another clothing store. The clothes are full of dust, but I find a gray shirt that is my size. I pull out cans of food and bottles of water from a store, and get stuck on the drinks shelf. I haven't had a Coke in a long time. In my mind the image of Abe saying that they do not serve to hydrate appears and I feel that my legs wobble a little. I need to find a place to rest quickly. At the end I put down the drinks, I don't have space in my backpack for them and I don't have space in my memory for memories either. I end up choosing the stairs. It is the most protected place I can find. Nobody will lower them and nobody will upload them, or so I want to believe. I am more concerned about rats, or about dogs. I don't want to shoot any of them. Some are still nice, but others… They took survival too seriously. Just like us, just like everyone. But the place is clean. I didn't see any dog feces or hear any noise other than the rain crashing into everything, eating the building. Then I hear thunder and everything lights up with lightning. I feel my skin struggling to turn blue, but I don't let it change. I have a body, this is my real body. I try to convince myself of that. I wrap myself with the pullover I found to keep warm and eat something. He tried to ignore the memories that come to my mind, I can't think about them.

I can't let them break me down, I can't stay disembodied. I force myself to remain calm, and I hug myself to keep warm. Always with the gun in hand, one gets used to living with it as if it were part of her arm. My arm does not end in my hand, if not in the gun. It's a strange metaphor. I must run from my mind the thoughts of who taught me to use it, who helped me get here, who taught me everything I know. I can't look back, there's no going back Probably everything was always like this, the world was like this forever, and I hide in abandoned malls for as long as I can remember. It's better this way. It is less painful that way.

I fall asleep and dream of a lake. Lightning and thunder creep into my dream and turn my lake into a raging sea, with waves threatening to launch my boat. And I fall into the water, and I sink, and I turn blue, and there is no one to rescue me from being drowned.

I am awakened by noises. At first I find it difficult to locate myself, then I remember everything. They are footsteps, the noise is footsteps. Someone is coming down the stairs. I stand up quickly and take the gun. I'm breathing hard, trying to calm my breathing, and lean against the wall to be ready.


End file.
